


Fracture

by Id_flyifihad_wings



Series: Break [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destruction, Heaven, I wish I had more ideas for an ending, Not my best but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_flyifihad_wings/pseuds/Id_flyifihad_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Dean arrives in heaven, Gabriel faces a new enemy. While trying to keep Sam safe by distancing himself, he ultimately ruins his own paradise and may end up destroying everything in the process of protecting his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts).



> Gifted to you because you're hella rad and you also you wrote me one so here you go! Hope you all enjoy

Dean had returned to heaven many years ago, and Gabriel had only just now realized that he and Sam hadn't seen each other in all that time. He'd been keeping himself distant from the hunter, determined to remove himself from their lives.

For now, Gabriel rests in his own personal brand of heaven. Surrounded by sweets of all kinds and being fed by makeshift copies of Sam. None of them did the real Sam justice, though, and Gabriel often found himself destroying them all the time in new and imaginative ways to rid himself of the growing boredom he constantly felt.

Just the other day, he had made one Sam tickle another to death, just so he could hear the Winchester's laugh again. Not that it did much good, it only made him miss the hunter more.

"My loving brother residing alone in heaven, even though he shares one with his soulmate. Yet he chooses to remain distant," a familiar, sneering voice calls. Gabriel snaps and destroys the Sams quickly as he whirls around to face his oldest brother.

"Oh, Lucy. What a dull way to show up. No explosions? No flashing lights or anything. Come on broman, where's the glitz and glam?" he asks cautiously, eyeing Lucifer and standing farther away.

"Save me the melodrama, Gabriel. I'm here to take Sam and Dean back to earth," Lucifer snarls. He raises his hand, but Gabriel tackles him and slams them both to the ground.

"You can't! They're dead, their bodies are ruined! If you return them to earth you'll destroy their souls, you know that!" he exclaims bitterly, slamming Lucifer's hand into the ground as he tries to raise it again. His heaven flops and wavers into a field, grass cushioning them both and springing up to tickle Lucifer's ears.

"Please, Gabriel. We both know that's a myth created by our father to makes us even more like his mindless slaves. It's never been proven," Lucifer rolls his eyes.

"Yes, so let's not test it out on them. They deserve a happy ending," Gabriel warns. Lucifer has to admit, this is the most serious he's ever seen his younger brother in years.

"They've had their happy ending, Gabe! They've lived peacefully up here for long enough! It's time for them to realize that they will never have the happy ending they want! I will always find a way to bring them back, and nothing you can do will stop me!" Lucifer yells as he throws Gabriel across the field. He bounces once and then lands, digging a trench into the ground where his body tracks. 

He lays winded for a long moment before standing and charging at his brother. With a silent prayer to Sam, he grabs Lucifer by the shoulders and twirls him around before releasing him to launch across the infinite acres of grass. He crashes against the edge of Gabriel's heaven and then stutters to a stop. 

Gabriel steps back as the blue skies seem to ripple around his brother. Lucifer hurtles himself back toward Gabriel. They meet with sluices of pure grace melting off their fingertips and to the ground, flowers sprouting where Gabriel's lands and thorns taking over where Lucifer's splatter. 

"I will win this fight, you've always been the weakest of us!" Lucifer roars as he throws Gabriel's hands down from his grip and roundhouse kicks him in the forehead. Gabriel crashes to the ground, only slightly dazed. He pushes himself to his feet and jumps back just in time to avoid another kick from Lucifer. 

He wraps his hands around Lucifer's leg and pulls him forward, making him lose his balance and topple into Gabriel with him on top. The younger archangel laughs as Lucifer sneers in his face and twists his arm. 

"Why are you laughing?" Lucifer asks in amazement. Gabriel simply laughs louder, his brother forced to twist his arm even farther up his back. Gabriel's laughter is cut short by a cry of pain as agony blossoms out from his fractured collarbone and shattered breastplate as Lucifer slams his fist into his chest and drives him into the dirt. 

Once Lucifer stands and stares down at Gabriel, the younger brother starts laughing again. It was garbled by blood and tight hurt, but still frightened Lucifer. "Stop it," he growled. Gabriel's cackles rose above Lucifer's voice as he finally makes his way to a stand and snaps. His crippled body repairs itself as he glares at his brother.

"How dare you. How dare you come here and threaten me and my soul mate in our heaven! How dare you have the audacity to fight me in my paradise!" Gabriel roars, his whiskey colored eyes glowing gold as he lurches forward and forces his flat palm into Lucifer's stomach. 

He flies back and crashes into a tree as it appears in his track. Gabriel flaps to his side and grabs the collar of his shirt. "Leave!" he yells before shoving him away and through the tree. 

Lucifer lies still for a second before scrambling to his feet. "I didn't come here for them! You want the truth!? I came here to bring you back to Earth! I need you back on Earth to find the prophets!" he admits. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not coming back! So fuck off!" Gabriel snarls harshly. Lucifer scowls and draws out his wings before flying to grapple with his brother.

Their grace mingles together to create a few sparks of electricity as it flows out from their fingertips once more. Gabriel growls and calls his own wings to his aid. Both Lucifer and himself are fairly matched, so neither of them gets the upper hand this time. 

Lucifer is distracted for a moment as he tries to grab Gabriel's wings in confusion. "Heaven restored them?" he asks. Gabriel simply smirks and flaps them before clutching at Lucifer's throat and lifting him up. 

"A lot more than just restored my wings, Lucy. It fixed my powers too. I'm more powerful than you or Michael or even Raphael now," he sneers ruefully. Lucifer gasps for air, his legs flailing underneath him as he tries to find footing. 

He finally lashes out and kicks Gabriel right in the forehead, victory dancing in his eyes as his brother drops him and stumbles back. Lucifer takes this as his chance to flap away. 

Gabriel grits his teeth and shakes his head to clear his mind, glares at Lucifer as he taunts him from his vantage point in the sky. Gabriel flies up to join him, launching himself into his brother's stomach, and drives him again into the edge of his heaven. 

The blue wavers and crackles away. Lucifer pushes him back, but Gabriel slams him into the wall again. This time, they fall through into someone else's heaven. 

The women inside screams and rushes away and Gabriel keeps going. They crash through countless others. Lucifer is coughing and hacking as his lungs burn from the purity of staying too long. 

Gabriel finally swerves away and lets Lucifer hurtle into the edge of all of heaven. He slides down and falls to the floor of a mansion. "I hate you, Gabriel!" he snarls with revulsion as he quickly appears by Gabriel's side and punches him clear through the back of a couple's heaven. 

He collides with a stage light and chuckles slightly at the spots in his vision - birds floating above his head - while his head swims in a daze. He feels a surge of power race through him and opens his eyes to see glowing lights raging out from his body to swirl and latch into Lucifer. 

The devil cries out as they burn into his skin before tossing him to the ground. The carpet collapses into a distortion of spacetime as Lucifer disappears from sight. When he barrels back through, smoke billows out with him and begins to darken the heavens. 

Gabriel watches with shock as people race away, screaming with fear. The shadows curl around and turn the bright colors into muted grays and terrifying blacks that kill the heavens where they stand. 

"We're destroying heaven. Lucifer, is this really what you want!?" Gabriel wonders with both worry and fear. 

"It doesn't matter, Gabriel! All that matters is me getting you back to earth," Lucifer answers menacingly. Gabriel darts back as Lucifer moves forward. They do this a few more times, dodging the other's movements with calculated thoughts. 

"Lucy, can't you just give this up. Admit we're of equal strength and stop fighting!" Gabriel exclaims, even as Lucifer materializes an archangel blade and jabs it at Gabe's wings. 

"I won't stop fighting until you're back on earth like God commanded!" Lucifer yells. 

Everything goes silent: Lucifer stops, Gabriel pauses, and the shadowy demons even quiet their shrieks. "Since when does our father command you, brother?" Gabriel wonders sadly. He'd wrongly believed Lucifer would never rejoin their father's side.

"He's always controlled me! Everything I ever did was because he allowed me, that's how it's always been! You knew that!" Lucifer finally replies. His eyes glow a startling pale blue as his grace swirls around him in a display of dominance. With this, Gabriel has no choice but to land in heaven and succumb to his brother's will. 

"Lucifer, please don't do this," Gabriel pleads as Lucifer lands in front of him and grabs his throat. 

"All I have to do is kill you, and you'll return to earth, Gabe. It's so simple, I've done it before," growls Lucifer. Gabriel struggles helplessly in his grip and coughs as he tries to gulp air in. 

Lucifer raises the blade and then brings it straight into Gabriel's chest. "No!" 

He turns to see Sam racing toward him with wide eyes. Gabriel lets out a blood curdling scream as bright light washes over everything. Lucifer faintly hears Sam screaming Gabriel's name and then silence follows. 

The older archangel opens his eyes to see heaven has faded from view and they are back on earth. He allows Gabriel to escape his grasp and grimaces as his brother calls out for Sam with desperate sobs and choked coughs. 

"You've decimated heaven completely! There's no getting back now, I wouldn't be surprised if their isn't a heaven now, damn you!" Gabriel lunges to his feet and tackles Lucifer again. 

Several punches later, Gabriel collapses with heartfelt cries of anguish at losing the only connection to his hunter. 

"Get over it! He was a human, you were bound to lose him eventually," Lucifer snaps.

"Sam was different," Gabe murmurs sadly, wiping at his eyes. "He was different!" he screams at his brother with malice. "You took him from me!"

"What does it matter!? What's done is done, and our father needed you up here to help me so suck it up and quit whining like a five-year-old, Gabe!" answers Lucifer in a snarl. 

With heaven destroyed, Gabriel knows if he dies there is nowhere for him to go. So in a last ditch effort, he snatches Lucifer's blade and stabs it through his chest. No lights followed his death this time, he simply fell forward and blacked out. As he faded away, he can hear Lucifer calling his name and telling him what an idiot he was. Saying there was no way to come back. 

That was all Gabriel wished. Sam and Dean had gotten their happy ending, however short it may have been. The last one to survive of them was Lucifer, and he was now free to do as he wished. There was no one to stop him anymore. 

And that was all Gabriel had wished.


End file.
